Hidden Desires
by Be-And-Te
Summary: Una buena bruja, de sangre pura y buena educación sigue el Código de Conducta. Y ciertamente nunca va a tener en manos un contrato que la declare dueña de una sucubo— Momento.


¡Buenas noches! Aquí me reporto después de añares de muerta. Vengo planeando esta historia hace más de un año ya, y pos no me aguanto más ahre. Esta historia me super emociona for some reason. Así que ahí les va.

* * *

Mientras algunos encontraban Cristal House como referente de la elegancia y prosperidad de las élites del siglo diecinueve, a Sunset Shimmer le brindaba una especie de nostalgia amarga. Un viaje en el tiempo a la inocencia confusa y a los posibles arrepentimientos.

La primera vez en tan icónico lugar se sintió en un deja-vu constante. Había algo en cómo estaba conjugado el ambiente, en el papel tapiz de más de cien años, en las mesas de madera pulida con bordes de arabescos y flores, que le brindaba una sensación de familiaridad. Familiaridad incómoda, esa que se mira de reojo de vez en cuando para controlar que no se mueva de lugar y donde tu madre puede aparecer por la puerta en cualquier momento para darte un sermón.

Sin embargo, la estética era una de las razones por las que Cristal House resultaba tan popular entre los seres sobrenaturales. Muchos encontraban en ella la nostalgia de tiempos pasados y mejores. El hilo conductor entre sus ideales con lo más representativo de sus épocas y estilos de vida. El estatus basado en la idea de poder gastar dinero en las cosas más banales, y aún seguir vivo con todos los contactos a flote.

Para variar, a Sombra se le dio por ejercer de figura paterna, hablando sobre cumplir con deberes, mandatos y responsabilidades. Algo bastante irónico, considerando el hecho de que las brujas_ no asistían a burdeles_. Eso era para cuando se fracasa en las relaciones.

Sunset lo único que hizo fue morderse la lengua, por única vez, y dejarlo ser. Un poco. Para que no piense que la había convencido ni nada similar.

Había momentos y momentos. Momentos para discutir, y momentos para hacer oídos sordos y disfrutar.

Como ahora, meses después, donde eso de los sentimientos y las tradiciones era de lo más fácil de ignorar. La vocecita que le decía que éste no era lugar para ella estuvo nada más que las primeras veces, porque Sunset hizo tantas cosas por simple rebeldía que añadir una más a la lista, a estas alturas, no hacía diferencia. Tampoco es como si fuera a empeorar su posición. O bueno, dependiendo a qué se le llamara posición y con respecto a qué y quién se midiera, pero igual.

Ahora solo quedaba lugar para lo que siempre venía: música relajante, conversaciones amenas, olvidarse del trabajo y las responsabilidades, y sobre todo _pasar una buena noche_. Gracias a Amethyst, quien siempre aportó a la experiencia.

Y Sunset tenía que reconocer que, al principio, no le dio demasiado crédito. Muchas eran las cosas que se decían sobre los demonios sexuales, como se les solía llamar. Que eran criaturas amantes de la discordia, egoístas, extremadamente narcisistas, y tan avaros que podían venderse a sí mismos por centavos con tal de ser el centro de atención.

En las leyendas humanas se les daba un poco más de valor. Casi siempre eran protagonistas de sueños eróticos, donde se alimentaban de la energía de sus presas. Y dependiendo la región, su objetivo podía variar desde causar la muerte y ganar poder, hasta el engendrar seres inclinados a realizar el mal.

Sunset, proviniendo de una de las especies más cerradas, al verle la gargantilla negra no pudo evitar dudar sobre las verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo, nunca había interactuado demasiado con ellos, habiendo pasado la mitad de su vida en una burbuja y estando ocupada con otras cosas en la otra mitad actual. Tuvo alguna que otra aventura, pero conocerse a fondo nunca fue una prioridad.

Hasta ahora. Y lo poco que sabía de Amethyst rompía con todos esos estereotipos. No lo suficiente para afirmar que se trataba de puras mentiras, pero todas las especies tenían sus particularidades, ¿no?

— ¿En serio hiciste eso? —Al tono de asombro le acompañó una chispa de interés revoloteando en sus ojos violáceos. Sunset notó que se le hacía difícil disimularlo cuando la conversación giraba en torno a anécdotas, historias, o detalles culturales.

—No es _tan_ raro el hecho de viajar sola, ¿o si? —Pocas eran las brujas que no viajaron en algún momento de su vida. Sunset lo había hecho quizá un par de años antes de lo usual, y por razones un tanto distintas a las acostumbradas. Aún así, el conocimiento no se adquiría solo.

Y nadie por fuera de su círculo íntimo tenía por qué saber la historia entera.

—Es que, bueno, corrígeme si me equivoco—. Empezó Amethyst, jugando con un mechón de cabello suelto con el dedo índice. En todas sus interacciones, las pocas veces en las que se mostraba insegura era en preguntas de índole más personal—. Pero, ¿no hay una ley o algo así que dice que las brujas deben viajar siempre acompañadas?

Oh.

—Nah, la mayoría lo hace por costumbre—. Sunset se encogió de hombros, tornando la vista a la excentricidad de candelabro que colgaba en el centro de la habitación, en cristal y hierro. Al menos las velas daban una iluminación cálida, con su hechizo infinito de fuego—. Pero en realidad ni es necesario, ni está en el código de conducta.

A veces esa creencia venía de la mano con la idea de que eran tan cerradas y conservadoras que todo lo que ocurriera fuera de su burbuja les generaba tal terror que no podían enfrentarlo solas. O de que no tenían tanto poder como alardeaban y necesitaban refuerzos para enfrentarse a los peligros reales. Estereotipos creados tras rivalidades históricas. Algunos tenían cierta verdad detrás, otros eran tan falsos como la piel verde y los sombreros de cono.

Las brujas tampoco eran santas. Por algo surgían ese tipo de cosas.

—Ah, creí que tenían todo integrado como nosotros—. Sunset volvió la vista a Amethyst, quien le dio un sorbo a su copa antes de seguir—. Entonces, ¿qué lugares visitaste?

— ¿Sobre qué lugares quieres saber?

Otra vez, los ojos le brillaron con entusiasmo. Girándose apenas un poco, lo suficiente para sentir lo envolvente de su calor corporal y el ligero roce de su pierna contra la de Sunset, a quien le disparó un pequeño cosquilleo que disimuló pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Sólo porque no le gustaban las obviedades. Nada más.

—Yo sólo hice un recorrido de dos semanas en tres ciudades de Europa, así que… —Se dio golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre el mentón—. Sobre tres. El que más te gustó, el que más detestaste y el que esté entremedio de los dos, con su respectiva justificación.

Sunset enarcó una ceja, divertida.

— ¿Por qué de repente me siento en un examen?

Ante eso, Amethyst soltó una risa por lo bajo, esa risa ligera y jovial que terminaba siendo contagiosa y te sacaba una sonrisa.

Se trataba de los pequeños detalles, las palabras indicadas, los roces sutiles, las sonrisas dedicadas, las charlas que podían durar horas. Cosas que hacían que sus interacciones se sintieran como algo más _natural_, una especie de cita. No del tipo romántico, necesariamente, sino casual.

Y a Sunset le gustaba lo casual, mientras ambas partes tuvieran todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Porque tal vez estás en uno, o tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?

Hubo un momento, un momento de puro silencio donde la música pareció elevar su volumen. Y de pronto Amethyst estaba más cerca que antes y su mirada tenía esa chispa de curiosidad pero también de _ese algo más_ en la curvatura de sus labios que Sunset conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? —Tuvo que relamerse los labios antes de hablar, despacio.

Amethyst pestañeó de forma ligera, pero no tan inocente.

—Nada, sólo, estaba pensando…— Comenzó, dibujando circulitos en la mesa con uñas perfectamente esculpidas—. En que tal vez podrías… mostrarme esos lugares.

— ¿Oh? — No es que Sunset fuera a quejarse, porque no era muy difícil leer entre líneas, sólo que a veces los giros de conversación sí resultaban algo repentinos.

Pero no necesariamente tenía que otorgarle un sentido figurativo, podía ser uno más literal. Y tomando en cuenta que ella era una bruja, bastaba con un simple hechizo de proyección para armar algo bonito.

Y, ay, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

— ¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad sí puedo.

Amethyst se irguió con, quizás, demasiado interés.

— ¿De verdad?

Sunset no pudo evitar reír ante la muestra de entusiasmo accidental, y simplemente asintió.

—Aunque sería mejor en un lugar más tranquilo y con, uh… —Bastó con una vista rápida al papel tapiz, a la araña en el centro del salón, y a la gente entre medio que iba de un lugar a otro para arrugar la nariz con disgusto—. Menos distracciones.

Su acompañante se acomodó contra el respaldo de terciopelo con cierta mirada de complicidad.

—Qué bueno que sí planeé algo, entonces—. Admitió, para luego ofrecer la palma de la mano. Era un gesto común que Sunset llegó a conocer demasiado bien en el último tiempo, y que al principio le costó quizás entender sin un contexto que lo acompañe.

Señales comunes, detalles pequeños, grandes significados.

Sunset tomó la mano de Amethyst, ambas dejando asientos y charlas casuales detrás.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Podría hablar durante horas sobre lo que estaba permitido y lo que no, sobre las leyes morales contempladas en la Ley de Brujas, o sobre las dichas "buenas costumbres" a seguir de acuerdo al código de conducta. Y podría hablar, por encima de todo, sobre lo mucho que le resbalaban la mitad de ellas.

—Eso lo tendrás que adivinar.

Sunset podría ser demasiado joven, o quizás, el término correcto sería "demasiado independiente" para la edad que tenía. Poseía su propio trabajo, su agenda, _sus propios ideales_. Porque entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de adquirir conocimiento si no puede ser cuestionado?

Pero así es como se daban las cosas, más allá de las voluntades propias. Como se terminan ignorando las vocecitas que susurran sobre tradiciones y nostalgias del pasado sobrecargado y repetitivo. Donde se deja ser a uno mismo y la idea de hacer cosas por simple rebeldía termina dando frutos positivos. Donde sólo quedan las intenciones de para lo que se viene.

Sunset debía de admitir que acceder había sido una buena idea. Claro que no pensaba decírselo a Sombra, porque el orgullo aún era _su_ orgullo.

Y además, ahora, las prioridades eran otras.

* * *

Como siempre, todo comentario es bienvenido (re que acá se murieron todos).

Y ta, el rating es porque_ tal vez, quizás, por ahí, en algún momento,_ haya alguna que otra escena subida de tono. Y además porque tengo ganas de hablar de ciertas cosas con libertad porque bueno, quién dijo que el pudor es para los demonios sexuales.


End file.
